A Different Type of Love
by HeartsBurstIntoFire17
Summary: All Collin Littlsea wanted to do was care for Leah and love and protect her. And that is exactly what hes going to do now that he s got the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a brand new story, it`s a little bit different then my other stories because it is a love story about Leah and Collin from the wolf pack. And my two friends from school have been bugging me to upload this story for days so here it is and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV:<strong>

She was sad. She was angry. She was unloved, but most of all she was lonely. She has been through so much that she didn`t even know how she could still be alive or how her heart is still beating. And Collin didn`t like that. He believed that Leah should be happy, should have a beautiful life because that is what she deserved, nothing more. He couldn`t see her unhappy anymore. It broke his heart to see her like that, she shouldn`t give up on love because of what Sam did to her.

To him she was the beautiful creature that he has ever seen in his entire existence. When other women would walk past him or even look at him he wouldn`t think twice about them. The only girl that he thought about only when he was in human form was Leah. He knew that she was his imprint, he just had to talk with her first and show her that she was worthly of love that she should be happy like Sam was with Emily. Even though Sam did break her heart.

Collin Littlsea wasn`t a cub anymore. He was now known as one of the grown wolves. But he wasn`t one to brag like the other guys. Collin was walking through the woods to just get some freah air and clear his thoughts a little because he couldn`t do that if he was in wolf form. But as Collin walked through the woods in human form he heard a very quiet sobbing in the distance of the woods. He ran to get closer to this poor broken girl who was wipping in sorrow. But as he got closer and ran through the trees he saw a big rock in a very small clearing and a girl sitting upon it with her head in her hands. Right then and there just by watching the girl weep his heart broke from just the sight.

"Leah?"

**Collin POV:**

She was still always beautiful in my eyes. I wish she didn`t have to be like this. So broken and upset. I realized now that I wanted to make her happy, make her smile and not be upset anymore. I wanted her to know that I was here to help her and care for her because I wanted to not because I had to.

"Leah?" She turned around and saw me, but when she did she quickly wiped away her tears and quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was soured and cruel but I didn`t expect anything other but that because she was so heart broken she didn`t know any other way to act, but it was understandable.

"I heard you crying and I came here to see if you were alright."

"I wasn`t crying."

"You don`t have to lie to me Leah." I wanted her to trust me not lie to me.

"Why do you even care anyway, you want to hurt me to don`t you. Well I am just as broken as a vase that has just been thrown at a wall at full force."

"No I don`t. I wanted to see if you were ok because I wanted to not because someone told me to or because I to." An I meant what I said to her.

I walked closer to her until I was standing right in front of her. She didn`t move away she just tensed up a little. And I took that as a good sign. I very slowly put my arms around her and hugged her close and tight to my chest. I knew she could here my heart beat but I didn`t care I wanted her to here the affect she had on me already. I knew thats all she needed. She just needed to know that I wasn`t going to hurt her that I was here to protect her and care for her because I know as of right now that that is all she needed from me.

At first she just stood there still tensed in my arms. But after a minute or two she gave into my touch and hugged me back to her, tightly. But when she did she just broke down in my arms and started to cry and weep and I just let her, I knew that she needed to let it all out and thats what I let her do. I didn`t judge her at all for that.

"Shhhhhhhhh, its ok I`m not going anywhere and I`ll be right here to hold you, don`t worry beautiful." I just picked her up and held her while I ran us back to my house for her to lay on my bed and sleep for awhile.

I lived very far away from the pack. The rest of them lived close to each other in case of an attack, but I didn`t care I liked living far from the pack. I didn`t agree with them much, I knew that Leah would be safe with me as long as we were far away from the pack. I just wanted to keep her safe and right now this is the safest place for my beautiful Leah to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is the new story that I just wrote. I hope you all liked it, I know it`s different because it`s not a Bella and Edward love story but a Collin and Leah love story. But I do hope that all my other readers of my other stories will give this story a chance and read and review it, thanks again.<strong>

**-BlackRose089**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ok so I haven't written in a very long time but I hope my readers are still with me and I hope you like the next chapter of 'A different type of Love.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Collin POV:<strong>

I laid her down gently on my bed so she could have some much needed rest. She looked peaceful even when her eyes were puffy and pink. I will make it my goal for her to be happy again. I knew Sam didn't mean to hurt Leah the way that he did, but that doesn't mean she didn't have the right to be upset. I found my love for her growing more each minute because she was so broken. I went downstairs to call Seth and tell him his sister was ok.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Seth."

_"Collin, is Leah with you? Is she alright?"_ He sounded so worried for his sister.

"She's fine; she's sleeping in my room right now. When she wakes I'll tell her that you called. I'll have her call you later."

_"Thank you Collin. Can I come over later to check on her?"_

"Yeah."

_"Alright thanks."_ After I hung up I went upstairs to check on her again. She was still sound asleep.

I tucked her in safely between the sheets and kissed her on the forehead. I then went downstairs to take a shower and make her some food when she woke up.

**Leah POV:**

I woke up in a dark room with the shades down low and the door close. I was confused as to where I was until the events of the other day coming flooding back to me. All of a sudden I felt angry again, but then I remembered Collin.

***Sigh*** I remembered what he did for me. Then I figured that I was at his house, he must`ve taken me to his house and laid me in his bed so I could sleep. He was so sweet.

No, I can`t fall for another man. I must first see if he won`t hurt me, I can`t trust him just yet. But a part of me was hurting me not to trust him, I felt like I had to. No, I won`t fall for it again.

I got up and used the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I looked so sad, so broken. This is what he did to me. I splashed some cold water on my face and got out to go downstairs and look for Collin.

I then realized that I never really been to Collin`s house before. He lived so far away from the rest of the pack; I didn't really notice that until now. I walked into his kitchen where I felt he was at.

As I walked in, what I saw first was his bare back to me. He had no shirt on. And he smelled like he just took a shower. Well, that at least explains the no shirt. Not that I really mind. But I have seen Collin without a shirt on more than once, and I always found myself staring at him more then when I stared at Sam without a shirt on. I had to admit that he was much more attractive than the other guys I`ve seen. I realized now that when I was with Sam I always looked at Collin, and now that I wasn't with Sam I felt like I was free, and that made me look at Collin with such different emotion. I didn't know what it was, I was so confused.

Collin turned around maybe knowing and sensing that I was here and knowing that I was staring a little too much at him.

"You're awake." I noticed that when he looked at me his eyes lit up, like he was generally happy to see me, I have never seen that look in Sam`s eyes before.

"Yeah. Uh thanks for letting me sleep here. I was a little upset, as you saw last night."

"Yes. I wanted to know if you were ok but once I picked you up and headed here you fell asleep, I didn't have the chance to ask you." He walked closer to me and his smell intoxicated me. I couldn't help but yearn to be in his arms again.

"Uhhhhh." I didn't know what to say I was out of words. I took a step back but he must`ve realized something because he picked up his shirt that was hanging on the chair next to him and put it back on.

"I made some food for you. I thought you might be hungry after waking up." I instantly felt bad for stepping back, it must`ve looked like I didn't want him. And for some reason I did.

"Oh uh thank you."

After we ate we cleaned up and went to sit on his couch in the living room.

"Do you want to talk about what happen?"

"No."

"Ok." He sounded defeated.

"No, I mean well it's just that. Ugh I have no clue what I mean actually." I sounded like an idiot.

"No it`s alright. It will just take some time."

"I don't know if you could wait that long for me." My heart broke from just saying the words. He was repairing my heart by showing me that he cared for me, but I felt like it was re-breaking for thinking that he won`t be able to wait for me this long.

"I will wait forever for you until you`re ready. I have time, I`m not going anywhere." He very gently and very slowly put his arms around me. I couldn't help but feel content in his arms. I laid my head on top of his chest and snuggled into his arms to get more comfortable. He sighed in what seemed like happiness and relaxation and snuggled his face into my hair.

"Thank you Collin. So much, I feel something for you I do but I`m not just ready yet. Please, can you be patient with me? I won`t take it if you left me to." A tear fell from my eye.

"I will. I will wait. I won`t push you, take your time. I care for you Leah. And I believe that you are my imprint. I just want you to be happy; I want to see you smile."

I turned my head and kissed his chest.

"I`m your imprint?" I was shocked but not angry for him saying that I was his imprint. I liked the idea of being his only love.

"Yes. But I won`t rush you into loving me."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for anything. I want you to only care for yourself first. And I will be right here by your side protecting you too. If that is you want me by your side." It was more like a statement then a question.

"I do, I do. Just promise me you won`t leave me." I didn't know what my feelings for Collin were just yet but I knew that it would literally kill me if he left me now.

"I won`t. I`ll be attached to you like glue." I laughed at that comment and oh my god did it feel good to laugh again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ok so this is the next chapter. As you may see Leah is so much happier with Collin, he makes her laugh and now smile. The next chapter will be with Collin and if I get a lot of reviews it will come out a lot quicker this time, I promise.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**-This is the next chapter of A Different Type of Love, I hope you all like it and please review at the very bottom thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV<strong>:

After talking with Collin for what seemed like all night I went back to bed. But when I talked with Collin it was so much more different then when I ever talked with anyone else. He listened to me, commented on things that were said, I felt so comfortable telling him everything about me, but of course I didn`t do exactly that. I wasn`t ready to tell him everything yet, but I remembered what he said to me before when I didn`t want to tell him everything about me.

_'Until you`re ready to tell me everything about you I am here to listen. You don`t have to tell me now, I won`t make you. I want you to be comfortable with the fact of opening up to me. I just want you to trust me Leah.' _And I did trust him, I trusted him more then I ever trusted everyone else in my whole life.

But as I went up to go to bed I realized then that I was sleeping in Collins bed but where was he sleeping at?

"Collin?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you sleeping at?"

"Oh, on the couch in the living room."

"Oh Collin no please let me sleep on the couch. I can`t just take your own bed."

"Yes you can and you will, Leah. Anyways I got to go and visit the pack, there wondering where we`re at. Plus I have to go meet up with Seth."

"Oh Seth! Does he know I am here with you?" I didn't want to worry my little brother.

"Yes he does. I called him and said that I will come get him to see you. He doesn't know where I live that's why I`m leaving for a while." I don't know why but I didn't want Collin to leave me, I was actually worried if he would get hurt.

"Oh ok. But wait, Collin"

"Yeah?"

"Just be safe ok? I mean I know that we`re wolves and everything but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I`ll be fine Leah. Before you know it I`ll be back here with Seth making sure you`re alright ok?" I smiled at his words.

"Ok." I trusted him; I knew that he would be back.

"Ok good but please get some sleep Leah. I would hate to see you so tired when Seth comes over to see you." And with that he gave me a last hug goodnight and left. I smiled just thinking about him and climbed into his bed where his smell was everywhere and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Collin POV:**

I didn't like leaving her, especially by herself. But I had to; I had to meet up with Seth and the pack. I already knew what they were going to talk about once I arrived but I couldn't care about that very much. My mind kept going back to Leah and making sure that she was alright.

I ran as fast as I could to the rez, I just wanted to get there, get it all over with, get Seth and go back to my house to Leah.

"Nice of you to finally join us Collin." That was Sam talking.

"Sam." I needed to control me anger I didn't want to do anything to rash.

"So the news is that you have Leah."

"Yes, she needed someone and I helped her."

"Are you saying that I meant to hurt her?" His voice got louder with the comment that was said.

"I never said that now did I."

"What are you implying Collin?"

"All I`m saying is that you liked a girl once, a very beautiful girl. But you fell in love with a different one, I`m not saying that it is your fault, everyone is allowed to fall in love with whoever they please and choose. But now the one you left was hurt and no one cared to help her. Thinking that all she would do was lash out, that she was a ticking time bome ready to explode. But I didn`t see that in her, no one saw what I see in her, I only came here to get Seth."

"Hey, Collin." Seth came out towards me.

"Hey Seth. Let's go." As we were running through the woods to get to my house Seth wanted to know how Leah was doing. He started to ask questions.

"She doing as well as she can you know?"

"Oh ok."

"She`s strong Seth, she`ll be fine."

"Collin just promise me that you are taking care of her. I know she is my older sister but I still care for her."

"I am Seth. I promised that I would never let anything hurt her."

"Is she still awake?"

"No she fell asleep when I left to get you. You can stay over until she wakes up."

"Thank you Collin. You really are good for her."

"Thanks, and I hope so to."

* * *

><p><strong>-As you may see in this chapter Collin wanted to be mad at Sam for hurting Leah but he knew that it wouldn't do any good if he got angry at Sam for finding his true imprint like Collin found in Leah. But other than that I hoped all my readers like this new chapter and please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ok next chapter of A Different Type of Love is finally up! I know it's been a while but here it is and please tell me what you think since it has been a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>CollinPOV:<strong>

As we were nearing my house I felt myself get excited that I back home with Leah.

"Dude your smile just got 10 xs bigger in like a minute you ok?" Seth looked at me like a had grown 3 heads.

"Yeah perfectly fine let's go." As we phased back to human form I ran just as quickly back into the house.

"Jeez Collin you know you can wait a minute man. Eager much?" He just laughed at me and I just rolled my eyes at him not caring.

I went up into my room to get a t-shirt and check up on Leah but after I got my shirt on and went to go out Leah woke up.

"Collin?"

"Shit…..I`m sorry Leah for waking you." But what I thought and expected for her was to yell at me for waking her but I got a totally different reaction.

"Oh thank god your back! I couldn't even sleep more than just a couple of minutes before I started to worry." She practically jumped out of the bed and hugged the crap out of me but I didn't mind in the least.

"Aww look at this cute love fest." And of course Seth comes in and ruins it all.

"Seth!" She ran out of my arms and hugged him she hugged him right back.

"Hey sis you doing ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been doing well with Collin here." She looked back at me and smiled I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Ok you two can I have at least a moment with my only sister."

"Go right ahead."

**SethPOV:**

I was so happy to see my sister again. But when I saw her she looked so much different but in a good different of course. She looked so happy. We went outside to have some privacy and once we were settled we started to talk.

"So how are you really doing Leah?" I wanted her to be honest with me.

"I mean well Seth you know at first not well, because of the whole Sam thing but I realize now that it wasn't his fault at least not intestinally."

"So you're not mad?"

"Well I'm not going to be bitter about it you know. I think it's just time to forgive and forget you know. It wasn't his fault that he imprinted on Emily, because it wasn't. And I might now be fully forgiving but I realize that if he wanted her then I would be ok with that and I have Collin anyway."

"You really like him don't you?"

"I do Seth. I mean he told me that he imprinted on me. And I realize that he is it for me, and that we agreed to take it slow but that I can't live without him." She only spoke the truth to me when she said that.

"I believe you Leah. I just….I just wanna see you happy and if it is with Collin and if he truly cares for like you say he does then well I'm happy for you Leah I truly am."

"Thank you Seth."

We talked until it became dark we went inside to finally eat some dinner.

_'Man I was hungry!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this was the next chapter its been a while so it's kind of short but I promise to make the next chapter longer at least and if you're still with me please review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot if I knew that some one was still there and reading this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**- I haven't written in a while but since I am on break from school I can finally write so I am back! On with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV:<strong>

It's been a few weeks since Collin first found me in the woods and I couldn't be happier that he found me. There has never been doubt in my mind that Collin was the right choice for me. Time and time again he has proven just how much he actually feels for me. I've always had feelings for him even when I was with Sam, but now that I have him I've become selfish and not being able to let him go. I've been waiting to tell him how I feel but I wanted to see first if he would make the first move….and so far,

**NOTHING!**

I told him the first time he found me and took me to his house that I wanted to take things slow because of him telling me that he imprinted on me. But I didn't think that he would take it so seriously. I haven't put a word on what I felt for him exactly but a few days ago when him and Seth were messing around outside in the forest, he would look my way every time and smile at me like he knew I wanted his attention. I knew that what I was feeling was something so much more greater than just a crush. I always felt this pull to him, this tug on my heart willing me to be near him. To be closer to him. I knew from there on that I was in love with him.

Wow…I Leah Clearwater was in Love with Collin Littlesea. It was still so surreal to me. I wanted to tell him, but I just didn't know how to just yet.

I was currently in my/his room getting ready to go downstairs, I wanted to tell him how I felt but Seth was still here. I loved my little brother but he was a cock blocker. I haven't even kissed Collin yet and I have been dying to! I could tell he has soft lips, oh jeez I am blushing!

I tried looking for Collin downstairs but he wasnt there. I went outside and since it was already dark out the lights were on outside. Wait...when were there lights put up out here?

"Leah?" I was in the middle of the clearing and i turned around once i heard his voice.

"Collin when...?" I stopped midway until i saw him. He was wearing a white stripped buttom down shirt with the first three buttoms open given me a perfect view of his chest, and with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows with dark washed jeans. But what surprised me the most was him holding a dozen wild flowers that what looked like to be freashly picked from the grass in his hands. I didnt notice until he was in front of me that he was walking closer to me holding my very surprised gaze the whole time.

"Surprise beautiful." He gave me the biggest smile while slowly handing me the wild flowers. So naturally i wasnt one for romance but if was anyone else i wouldve laughed in their face or hit them but this was my Collin here and it was pretty sweet.

Wow did i just say my Collin? He wasnt mine...yet. Hmmm it did have a nice possessive ring to it.

"You did all this for me?"

"Well, not all of it i made Seth help me hang the lights on the trees. Thats where i got the scraps from but you know they quickly healed. But any pain that i endured was very much worth it for you. And the pain Seth endured was just funny so it was naturally a win win." I kept smiling at him, i couldnt help it he was so cute.

"So you planned all this for what?"

"I didnt do it because i had to, i did it because i wanted to. Leah i will do anything just to make you smile, or laugh, hell just to make you happy!" Hmmm swoon.

"Really?"

"Really Leah. You mean the world to me, all I want to do is make you happy. Are you happy?" He looked courius.

"No..." I answered simply.

"oh..." he looked about ready to cry. So i picked his chin up and made him look in my eyes and said,

"I'm in Love. And that is a much greater feeling then being happy." And with that his smile came right back and he picked me up in his big strong arms and twirled me around while we both laughed.

"I Love you Leah Clearwater and i vow to you right here, right now that i will forever stay by your side and love you until you beg me away." I saw so much love and adoration in his eyes and I saw one emotion that i always thought wasnt real or thought would never see in another mans eyes, i saw promise. I saw someone i could trust. If you asked me a couple of months ago if i would ever trust and love a person as much as i do for Collin then i wouldve laughed in your face and thought you were crazy. But now in the arms of Collin i knew that this was my home, this was where i belonged.

"I love you too Collin. So much..." I leaned up on my toes and gently placed a kiss on his lips. But before i could pull away he pulled me closer to him and smashed our lips together silencing us both for the night. But we did make great use of the forest floor and the blanket he had put down before which i didnt even bother to notice.

**THE END!...**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**So i am so sorry for taking forever to update this story and than just ending it but i thought it was time. Tear...I promise though that there will be an Epilogue in a few days IF i get reviews i wanted to see if anyone liked the ending. **


End file.
